You're my angel
by Sarista
Summary: Sie sind wie Tag und Nacht, wie schwarz und weiß, wie Feuer und Eis. Und doch lieben sie sich. Aber kann diese Liebe zwischen ihnen exestieren ohne das sie einander zerstören? Sequel zu Party. complet
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 1/ 3-4  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Widmung: An alle die mir ein Review zu dem letzten Kapitel von "Party" geschrieben haben (Chillkroete, Tinkalili, yvymaus, Matjes, Rikku, Cygna, DB17 und Iljana)  
  
Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel erst jetzt kommt. Das liegt nicht nur an meiner Faulheit, sondern auch mein Rechner ist nicht ganz unschuldig. Ich kam eine ganze Zeit nicht ran und dadurch konnte ich das Kapitel auch nicht hochladen. Sorry.  
  
Kapitel 1  
Schweigend gingen die beiden Männer die Straße hinunter. Was sollten sie sich auch erzählen? Sie hatten sich zwar Jahre lang nicht gesehen, aber es war klar, wie das Leben des anderen verlaufen war. Schließlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy nach seinem Freispruch nach Australien ausgewandert war und dort ein Studium gemacht hat, oder? Gespräche über ein Zaubertrankstudium waren für ein Nichtinteressierten langweilig und so ließen sie dieses Thema unangetastet. Und das bisherige Leben von Blaise Zabinie? Uninteressant war es zwar nicht, aber wer hörte sich schon gerne immer die gleichen Storys an? Sicher er hatte Verschiedenes erlebt, aber im Grunde war es immer der gleiche Ablauf: Irgendeine Party zu der er uneingeladen erschien, ein netter Kerl auf der Tanzfläche, das Verführen eben dieses Mannes und ein Quickie auf der Herrentoilette. Beim ersten Hören wirkte es interessant, nach dem fünften Mal war es langweilig.  
  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten kamen sie endlich an der bar an, zu der sie wollten. Draco blieb kurz vor dem Eingang stehen. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert, seit er das letzte Mal herkam. Immer noch der gleiche Typ in der Tür. Immer noch das gleiche unscheinbare Aussehen, das nicht auf die beste Schwulenbar der Stadt schließen ließ. Und immer noch die gleichen hohen Preise. Die gleichen sehr hohen Preise. Er seufzte leise. Wie schade, dass nicht wirklich immer noch alles gleich war. Die Gäste waren bestimmt andere. ER war bestimmt nicht da! Nach einem erneuten Seufzer bezahlte er und trat ein. Er merkte sogleich, dass es auch immer noch genauso schummerig war, wie früher. Oder lag das daran, dass er aus dem Licht der Straßenlaternen kam? Egal.  
  
Draco sah sich langsam um. Es war wirklich sehr voll, wie immer. Sollte er genau wie Blaise auf die völlig überfüllte Tanzfläche gehen? Lieber nicht. Lieber erst ein bisschen heiter trinken. Er beachtete Blaises Winken also gar nicht erst, sondern setzte sich gleich an die Bar.  
  
Draco brauchte gar nicht auf die Karte zu sehen. Warum auch? Es war alles gleich geblieben, warum sollten sie dann andere Getränke anbieten? Also das Gleiche wie immer.  
  
Kaum zehn Minuten später gesellte sich Blaise wieder zu ihm.  
  
"Warum machst du eigentlich so ein trübsinniges Gesicht?", fragte er seinen besten Freund.  
  
"Habe ich denn einen Grund fröhlich zu sein?", erwiderte dieser lustlos.  
  
Sie wollten eigentlich einen lustigen Abend zusammen verbringen, aber wie sollte das an diesem Ort gehen? An dem Ort, wo er seiner großen Liebe das erste Mal einen Drink spendiert hatte. Wo er das erste Mal mit ihm getanzt hatte. Wo all seine Erinnerung auf ihn nieder prasselten? Wie sollte er hier fröhlich sein?  
  
Blaise gab es auf ihn anzustarren und richtete seine Blick zur Tür. Dort erschien in diesem Moment ein junger Mann im langem Mantel. Sofort zog er alle Blicke auf sich und die Klamotten unter dem Mantel trugen nicht gerade zum Wegsehen der Beteiligten bei.  
  
Eine lange grüne Hose, die die langen Beine umspielte; ein enges schwarzes Shirt mit einem grünen Drachen auf der Brust; kurze, hochgegelte, schwarze Haare mit grün und silber gefärbten Spitzen; und dazu stechende, schwarze Augen. Rundum perfekt!  
  
Selbst Draco konnte bei diesem Anblick seiner schlechten Laune lebe wohl sagen. Aber warum kam ihm dieser Körper so bekannt vor?  
  
Langsam betrat Harry Potter seine Stammbar. Sofort spürte er, dass alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Wegen seiner Berühmtheit? Wohl kaum. Wie hätten sie ihn auch erkennen sollen? Seine Narbe war seit dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords verschwunden und auch seine Gesichtszüge hatte er für diesen Abend magisch verändert. Nicht einmal Ron hätte ihn so erkannt. Warum sie ihn dann so anstarrten? Weil er einfach perfekt aussah! Seine Beine, sein Oberkörper, seine Arme, selbst sein Haar war perfekt. Lächelnd zog er seinen Mantel aus und ging auf die Tanzfläche zu. Die meisten Anwesenden wichen ihm ehrfürchtig aus und so musste er sich nicht wie alle anderen durchdrängeln, sondern konnte ganz elegant zur Tanzfläche schreiten.  
  
Dort fing er auch sogleich an zu tanzen und langsam kamen auch alle anderen Leute wieder zu sich. Sie tanzten wieder, aber niemand kam ihm zu nahe. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass er es nicht gerade schätzte blöd angemacht zu werden. Die Letzten, die versucht hatten ihn so rum zubekommen, lagen für mindestens zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Danach war für den Rest klar gewesen woher er seinen perfekten Körper hatte und es gab keine weiteren Versuche mehr.  
  
Nach den ersten zwei Liedern ging er an die Bar und setzte sich. Er bestellte das gleiche wie immer und trank gemächlich.  
  
"Nimmst du immer die gesamte Tanzfläche ein", fragte jemand neben ihm.  
  
"Nein, meistens reicht mir die Hälfte", antwortete Harry und drehte sich um. Neben ihm saß ein braungebrannte junger Mann, dessen Gesicht ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber woher? Dieser grinste nun und forderte ihn mit einer Geste zum Tanzen auf. Gegen seine Gewohnheit nahm er das Angebot an und folgte dem Unbekannten. Sie tanzten zu den ersten paar Liedern noch mit recht großem Abstand, welcher sich mit der Zeit aber rapide verkleinerte. Als dann endlich ein Liebeslied kam, trennten sie keine zwanzig Zentimeter mehr. So brauchte Harry auch nur noch die Arme um den Hals des Unbekannten legen um ihn endgültig zu sich zu ziehen. Ihre Körper berührten sich nun vollkommen und beiden rann ein Schauer über den Rücken. So tanzten sie auch dieses und die folgenden Lieder engumschlungen.  
  
Als sei wieder an der Bar saßen fragte Draco freundlich nach dem Namen seines Tanzpartners. Dieser überlegte kurz. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen? Wie groß stand die Chance, dass er einem Muggel gegenüber saß? Letztendlich meinte er leise: "Luc. Und deiner?"  
  
Doch sein Gegenüber kam nicht mehr zum Antworten, denn ein junger Mann mit langem schwarzen Haaren zog ihn aus der Schwulenbar hinaus in die Nacht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
  
Anmerkung: Na, wer weiß nicht, wer das mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren war? Kleiner Tipp: er hat ein Drachen auf der Schulter. Na, macht's klick? *grins*  
  
Zu der Verlosung: Iljana darf sich von mir eine Story wünschen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Bitte einfach schreiben welches Pairing, welche Szenen dabei sein sollen usw. Teile mir das bitte entweder per Mail oder als Review mit. Und bitte keine Grausamkeiten mir gegenüber, also bitte weder Draco/Pansy noch Draco/Hermine, ja?  
  
Auf bald Sarista 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 2/3-4  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Widmung: jessy, yvymaus, Maia, SweetC18, Matjes, netrunnerin14, Ivine, Chillkroete und Vanilla (auch vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews zu "Party"). *alleganzfestknuddel*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Mit einem weniger eleganten Stolpern verließ Draco Malfoy die Schwulenbar. "Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das sollte?", schrie er sobald er wieder halbwegs sicher stand. Sein Gegenüber guckte ihn nur wütend an.  
  
"Was das sollte? Du bist noch nicht mal zwei Tage wieder im Land und schon fängt es wieder an!", antwortete ihm sein bester Freund.  
  
"Was fängt wieder? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!"  
  
"Du fängst schon wieder damit an mich aus zuboten. Das war schon in der Schule so. Ich wollte Jahrgangsbester werden, du wurdest es. Ich wollte mit irgendwem ausgehen, er lehnte mich ab und du bekamst ihn dann wenig später. Und genauso war es heute wieder. Mich guckt der schärfste Kerl nicht für einen Moment an und du tanzt erst mit ihm und flirtest dann auch noch mit ihm. Machst du das mit Absicht?"  
  
"Blaise, ich hatte nicht vor ihn abzuschleppen! Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß haben!"  
  
"Und warum flirtest du dann so mit ihm? Um mit ihm Kaffee trinken zu gehen? Natürlich wolltest du ihn ins Bett bekommen! An was hättest du denn sonst denken sollen?"  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht mehr auf Kerle stehe. Warum sollte ich ihn also ins Bett bekommen wollen?"  
  
"Um mich zu ärgern? Außerdem glaube ich dir nicht, dass du nicht mehr auf Männer stehst! Sobald wir in der Bar waren, hast du dich gleich umgesehen. Und das war bestimmt nicht nur um einen Platz zu finden!"  
  
"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass keiner von unseren ehemaligen Schulkameraden anwesend ist. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich die Fragen hasse, die dann gestellt werden."  
  
"Wirklich? Du wolltest echt nichts von ihm? Aber erregt hat er dich trotzdem!"  
  
"Er sieht meiner großen Liebe recht ähnlich. Das ist alles! Und jetzt lass uns zu dir gehen.", beendete Draco das Gespräch und ging los.  
  
Zwei Tage später saßen die beiden erschöpft am Frühstückstisch. Blaise hatte Draco alle angesagten Clubs von London gezeigt und sie waren nie vor um sechs Uhr im Bett gewesen. Dementsprechend waren sie auch alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Blaise schlief schon fast wieder, als seine Eule durch das Fenster hereinflog, mit einem ganzen Stapel Briefe beladen. Die meisten waren von irgendwelchen Ex - Geliebten und somit nicht sehr interessant. Schließlich konnte Blaise Zabinie es sich nicht erlauben zu zwei Partys mit dem gleichen Partner zu gehen, oder? Doch ein Brief war anders. Das Siegel war nicht aus gewöhnlichem Kerzenwachs, sondern aus rotem Siegelwachs. Dazu noch dieses merkwürdige Zeichen. Eine Mischung aus G und W. Langsam öffnete er ihn und suchte nach einem Namen. Als er ihn endlich fand zuckte er kurz zusammen. Warum schrieb ihm eine gewisse Hermine Weasley einen Brief? Und warum kam ihm dieser Name so bekannt vor? Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte waren so gut wie all seine Fragen beantwortet. Zu mindestens fast alle.  
  
"Was stand denn in dem Brief? Und von wem war er?", fragte Draco neugierig, als er Blaise 's Überraschung bemerkte.  
  
"Er ist von ... Hermine Weasley. Sie lädt mich zum Jahrgangstreffen ein."  
  
"Wann denn?"  
  
"Morgen. Ich soll dich auch fragen, ob du mitkommst. Sie hat bloß deine Adresse nicht, sonst hättest du auch einen Brief bekommen."  
  
"Gehen wir hin?"  
  
"Warum nicht. Es wäre doch toll sie alle wiederzusehen, oder nicht?"  
  
Draco nickte nur stumm und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Sie würden also zum Jahrgangstreffen gehen und alle alten Schulkameraden wiedertreffen.  
  
Abends lag Draco noch stundenlang wach. Warum hatte er zugesagt? Er wollte doch eigentlich niemanden wiedersehen, oder? Machte er sich etwa Hoffnungen? Sie wussten alle, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war und würden ihn ganz bestimmt nicht einfach so in ihrer Mitte aufnehmen. Warum sollten sie auch? Sie waren immer Feinde, sie hatten sich nie verstanden und sie hatten oft gegeneinander gekämpft anstatt miteinander. Warum sollten sie sich jetzt verstehen? Warum sollte sich etwas geändert haben? Weil sie nun erwachsen waren? Wohl kaum! Aber das war ja nicht der einzige Grund, warum er eigentlich ablehnen sollte. Was wenn er da ist? Was wenn sie sich wieder gegenüber treten müssen? Das würde eine Katastrophe geben! Sie würden sich entweder streiten oder anschweigen. Auf jeden Fall würden seine Gefühle wieder auflodern und das wäre gar nicht gut für seinen Verstand. Andererseits würde er auch seine früheren Freunde wiedersehen und sie würden bestimmt viel Spaß haben. Also was tun? Hingehen oder sich krank melden? Gefühle auflodern lassen oder Freunde nicht wiedertreffen? Gefühle auflodern lassen! Schließlich könnte Harry auch ganz faltig und hässlich geworden sein! Und dann wäre er endlich von diesen verdammten Träumen erlöst. Diese Träume in denen er seinen kleinen Gryffindor endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, in denen sie sich wieder küssten, in denen sie ihr Leben zusammen führten. Aber wollte er überhaupt erlöst werden? Wollte er wirklich all diese Erinnerungen verlieren? Vielleicht gab es ja einen Mittelweg. Träume loswerden und Erinnerungen für immer behalten auf einmal. Genau! Er musste einfach seine Träume wahr werden lassen! Das wäre doch bestimmt nicht allzu schwer, oder? Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlief er dann nach Ewigkeiten ein.  
  
Blaise wusste natürlich, dass sein Freund sicher alles andere als gut geschlafen hatte. Dementsprechend erwartete er einen völlig müden Draco aufzuwecken. Aber da war kein Draco zum Wecken. Denn dieser war schon früh aufgestanden und hatte bereits den Tisch gedeckt. Und müde sah er auch nicht wirklich aus. Im Gegenteil: er schien so, als hätte er die letzten zwei Wochen durchgeschlafen. Des weiteren war er komplett angezogen. Eine dunkelrote Jeans, die seine Beine hervorragend betonte; ein dunkelrotes Shirt, welches seinen muskulösen Oberkörper umspielte; und perfekt liegende Haare.  
  
Der staunende Blaise wurde sogleich mit einem fröhlichem Morgengruß beglückt und dann auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.  
  
"Beeil dich, sonst verpassen wir den Zug! Du bist ja noch nicht mal richtig angezogen!", stellte Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Freund fest, kaum hatte dieser sich hingesetzt. Auch sonst war das ganze Verhalten von Draco hektisch. Er schien sich wirklich sehr zu beeilen. Und so saßen die beiden im frühsten Zug und fuhren Richtung Hogwarts. Sie würden wahrscheinlich die ersten sein, aber das schien den jungen Malfoy nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Selbst im Zug saß er keine Sekunde still.  
  
Nachdem sie auf dem Bahnhof angekommen waren, gingen sie gleich Richtung Hogwarts. Obwohl "gehen" eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort ist. Sie rannten fast. So schafften sie den Weg auch in Rekordzeit und betraten leicht schnaufend die große Halle. Mit einem Mal erstarrte Draco. Er bewegte sich weder hektisch noch sonst irgendwie. Er war einfach erstarrt. Als Blaise seinem Blick folgte, sah er auch warum.  
  
Da saß er, mit seinen Freunden schwatzend. Harry Potter.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
  
Anmerkungen: Ich mag dieses Kapitel irgendwie nicht. Fragt mich bitte nicht warum, aber es gefällt mir nicht. Deswegen habe ich es auch ein paar mal umgeschrieben (ein Grund für die Verspätung) Sorry. Sarista 


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 3/4-5  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Widmung: Matjes, Iljana (Deine Wunschfic ist jetzt online. "Night of dreams" heißt sie und ist mit Harry/Ron. Ich warte auf dein Review. Und ich hoffe du hast deine Prüfungen gut überstanden bzw. überstehst sie gut), Vanillia, SilentJealousy (Warum hast du "Farce" nicht mehr auf ffnet?), Cygna, Maia, Lorelei Lee (Wann kommt die nächste Story von dir?) und Chillkroete (Lieber spät als nie. Sage ich mir übrigens auch bei jedem Kapitel *grins*) DANKE  
  
Anmerkung: Ich werde gar nicht erst erwähnen, dass ich viel zu lange gebraucht habe, sondern einfach nur ein bisschen Werbung machen. Also: Die im letzten Kapitel von "Party" versprochene Wunschfic ist jetzt da. Sie heißt "Night of dreams". Und meine neuste Story (ein Grund für die Verspätung) ist auch da. Sie heißt "Grausame Fesseln der verbotenen Liebe". Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch beide mal durchlesen würdet.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
"Draco?", flüsterte Blaise vorsichtig. Doch sein bester Freund reagierte nicht. Er schien wirklich erstarrt zu sein. Und das nur durch den Anblick von Harry Potter? Blaise hatte erwartet, dass Draco endlich über den Verlust hinweg war, aber da lag er wohl falsch. Der junge Malfoy sah nach allem aus, nur nicht nach dieser Vermutung.  
  
"Draco?", wiederholte er nun ein bisschen lauter, so dass auch die ehemaligen Schüler ihn hören konnten. Und diesmal schien es zu wirken. In dem Moment, wo Potter sich zur Tür drehte, erwachte Draco und wurde augenblicklich rot. Er murmelte etwas von wegen "Tasche vergessen" und eilte hinaus. Erst wollte Blaise ihm folgen, aber dann spürte er die gesamten Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich ruhen und tat es nicht. Draco würde schon alleine zurecht kommen.  
  
Gott war ihm das peinlich! Da hatte er sich so viel vorgenommen und scheiterte schon beim ersten Blick auf sein Ziel. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Was war mit ihm los? Ok, Harry sah wirklich gut aus. Nun ja, sehr gut. Na und? Wie oft hatte er schon hübsche Männer gesehen? Es gab also gar keinen Grund sich so kindisch aufzuführen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er den jungen Potter immer noch liebte. Na ja, und so viele Gutaussehende Männer kannte er nun auch wieder nicht. Und...  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Irgendjemand beobachtete ihn. Langsam drehte er sich um. Dort stand wirklich jemand im Schatten eines Baumes. Aber wer? Als er den Unbekannten erkannte, musste er sich stark beherrschen um nicht zurück zu zucken. Harry Potter! Als dieser den Schatten verließ, konnte Draco ihn das erste Mal seit Jahren näher mustern. Er hatte eine enge, dunkelgrüne Jeans an und dazu ein ebenfalls dunkelgrünes Hemd. Und... und hochgegelte Haare mit grünen und silbernen Spitzen? Vielleicht hatte Draco ihn ja doch in letzter Zeit gesehen. Und zwar als Gott dieser Londoner Schwulenbar!  
  
"Warum bist du hergekommen?", begann Harry das Gespräch.  
  
"Wegen dem Jahrgangstreffen", murmelte Draco leise als Antwort.  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, warum du zu dem Jahrgangstreffen gekommen bist. Hattest du nicht mal behauptet, wir würden uns nie wiedersehen?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich auch eigentlich nicht wiedersehen, aber ich habe dich zu sehr vermisst um mir diese Gelegenheit eines Treffens entgehen zu lassen."  
  
"Du hast mich also vermisst? Mir wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit nachgetrauert? Niemand anderen mehr angefasst? Von wegen! Du vögelst doch alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist!"  
  
Nach dieser Beschuldigung musste Draco erst einmal kräftig schlucken.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn auf so eine dämliche Idee?"  
  
"Ich sag nur Disko! Hätte Blaise dich nicht rausgezogen, hättest du mich doch in weniger als fünf Minuten auf einen Quickie eingeladen!"  
  
"So ein Quatsch! Und falls ich dich erinnern darf: Auch du hast dich nicht gerade scheu verhalten! Aber das ist ja eigentlich völlig egal! Schließlich haben wir beide in den Jahren unser Leben weiter gelebt, oder?"  
  
Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Ron ihn in die Halle rief. Also sagte er nichts mehr, sondern schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
  
Die beiden kamen den ganzen Tag nicht mehr dazu ihr Gespräch zu beenden. Doch als Harry abends zu Bett gehen wollte, lag ein Zettel auf seinem Kissen. Draco wollte sich also wieder mal um Mitternacht mit ihm treffen. Sollte Harry hingehen? Was würde Draco ihm sagen wollen?  
  
Kurz bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ron wollte ihm noch einige Dinge über den weiteren Ablauf erklären.  
  
"... Und dann Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", unterbrach Ron sich selbst nach ein paar Sätzen.  
  
"Sag mal Ron, was würdest du von mir halten, wenn ich wieder auf Männer stehen würde?"  
  
"Was soll denn diese Frage jetzt? Ich habe dir doch schon so oft erklärt, dass es mir leid tut. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mir damals in den Sinn gekommen ist, aber ich kann dir versichern ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du schwul bist."  
  
Gedankenverloren starrte Harry vor sich hin. Er beachtete Ron gar nicht weiter und so verabschiedete dieser sich mit einem Kopfschütteln und ging. Daraufhin legte Harry sich schlafen. Aber egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Also gab er es um halb zwölf auf und zog sich wieder an. Dann würde er eben doch zu dem Treffen mit Draco gehen und sich anhören, was dieser zu sagen hatte.  
  
Nun wartete Draco schon seit zwei Minuten und von Harry war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen. Wo blieb der denn bloß? Würde er überhaupt kommen? Kurz bevor er komplett in miesmutige Gedanken versinken konnte, erschien Harry in der Tür.  
  
Draco seufzte erleichtert auf. Er wollte gerade beginnen, als sein Gegenüber zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was wir noch zu besprechen haben. Du sagtest doch selbst, dass wir nicht miteinander existieren können und dass wir uns verfälschen würden. Und da ich keine Lust habe verfälscht zu werden, sehe ich keinen wirklichen Grund für dieses Treffen. Du fragst dich warum ich dann erschienen bin? Ganz einfach: Ich will keine weiteren Annäherungsversuche deinerseits! Du hast dich all die Jahre nicht um mich gekümmert und du brauchst jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir beide ein neues Leben begonnen haben und in mein neues Leben passen keine neuen Schmerzen! Ich habe keine Lust noch einmal so zu leiden. Du hast dich damals gegen mich und für deinen Vater entschieden und dabei sollte es auch bleiben! Also gibt es keinerlei Grund für einen Kontakt zwischen uns und so sollte es auch bleiben!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich wieder um und ging. Er sah weder Dracos Tränen noch sah Draco die seinen.  
  
Kaum zwei Sekunden später war Draco auch schon zusammen gebrochen. Es war ganz anders gelaufen, als er gehofft hatten. Der ehemalige Slytherin brauchte nun dringend etwas zum Beruhigen. Also ging er zum Quiddichtfeld und holte sich einen Besen. Das aufkommende Unwetter beachtete er gar nicht. Draco flog einfach. Er wusste nicht wohin, er wusste nicht warum und er hatte auch nicht vor eine dieser Fragen zu klären. Sein ziel war weit weg, weit weg von Harry. Mittlerweile war der Wind zu einem Sturm geworden und Draco konnte sich nur mit großer Mühe auf dem Besen halten. Und die Tatsache, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war, half ihm auch nicht gerade beim sicheren Fliegen. Und dann geschah es: Sein Besen geriet endgültig außer Kontrolle und er stürzte Richtung Boden.  
  
Harry Potter saß am nächsten morgen alles andere als ausgeschlafen am Tisch. Er hatte noch stundenlang weinend wach gelegen und auch der darauf folgende Schlaf war nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Doch schlagartig wurde er wach, als er Hermine zu Ron sagen hörte, dass Draco Malfoy in der Nacht einen Unfall gehabt hatte und immer noch bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Kapitel4

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Widmung: all die lieben Kommie-schreiber (Cygna, Chillkroete, Maia, Vanillia, Matjes, yvymaus, Iljana (hast du deine Wunschfic eigentlich schon gelesen? Hat sie dir gefallen?) und SilentJealousy) DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Es tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat und trotzdem nicht gerade gut ist. Wir hatten viel Besuch und viel Stress *seufz*. Aber der Hauptgrund ist wohl, dass die beiden einfach nicht so wollen, wie ich will *doppelseufz*! Ich wollte die Story hier eigentlich beenden, aber dann kam mir eine ganz neue Idee und die musste ich einfach umsetzten. Wollt ihr eigentlich ein Happy-end oder ein Sad-end? Ich könnte beides machen. Nun ja, jetzt möchte ich nicht länger labern: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
"Was er in nächster Zeit mehr als alles andere bracht ist: Ruhe, Ruhe und nochmals Ruhe! Und genau da liegt das Problem. Er wird weder bei sich im Studentenheim, noch bei seinem bersten Freund genug Ruhe bekommen. Und in Hogwarts kann er selbstverständlich auch nicht bleiben. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee?" Nach diesem Beginn von Madam Pomfrey herrschte erst mal betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich wusste niemand wirklich, wo man den jungen Malfoy unterbringen konnte.  
  
Schließlich meldete Harry sich schüchtern zu Wort: "Sollten wir ihn nicht selbst entscheiden lassen, wo er hin will? Es muss ja nicht unbedingt Blaise sein, aber ein Freund sollte es wohl schon sein." Daraufhin erhielt er von den anderen zustimmendes Gemurmel. Nur Madame Pomfrey schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass man bei seinen Freunden niemals wirklich Ruhe hatte. Also versuchte sie die verschiedenen ehemaligen Schüler davon zu überzeugen, den Kranken bei sie aufzunehmen. Aber niemand schien so wirklich Lust zu haben und so erklärte Harry sich nach einiger Zeit bereit ihn mit zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
Diese Entscheidung wurde dem Betroffenen kaum zehn Minuten später durch Madam Pomfrey mitgeteilt. Daraufhin plagten Draco mehr als tausend Fragen. Wollte Harry jetzt doch noch was von ihm? War das auf dem Turm nur eine Abwehrreaktion gewesen? Würde er gleich ganz bei Harry einziehen? Kaum zwei Minuten später beantwortete Harry ihm einen Großteil dieser Fragen. "Ich denke nicht, dass sich an meiner Meinung etwas geändert hat. Es hatte nur kein anderer Platzt und Zeit für dich und da ich zu mindestens teilweise an dem Unfall Schuld habe, werde ich dich mit zu mir nehmen. Das heißt, aber nicht, dass ich noch etwas für dich empfinde. Die Zeit unserer Liebe ist schon lange vorbei und ich denke nicht, dass sie sich je wiederholen wird. Falls du sonst noch Fragen hast stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung und ich denke, dass wir morgen so gegen sieben Uhr in der Früh losfahren." Damit beendete er diese Ansprache und ging. Normalerweise wäre Draco nach diesen Worten total betrübt gewesen, schließlich wurden ihm viele Hoffnungen wieder zu Nichte gemacht, aber ihm war auch der Funke in Harrys Augen aufgefallen. Dieser war beim letzten Treffen noch nicht da gewesen und mit etwas Glück würde er bestimmt aus diesem Funken ein erneutes Feuer machen können.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging es wirklich pünktlich um sieben Uhr los. Sie nahmen zuerst den Hogwartsexpress nach London und fuhren dann mit einem normalen Bus in irgendeine Kleinstadt im Süden von England. Draco fiel schnell auf, dass sie sich in einer reinen Muggelsiedlung befanden und er wollte Harry gerade darauf ansprechen, als dieser den Halteknopf drückte und aufstand. Als sie ausgestiegen waren, konnte der ehemalige Slytherin sich zum ersten Mal Harrys Haus angucken. Er hatte sich immer eine kleine abgelegene Hütte vorgestellt, aber was er sah glich schon eher einer Villa. Es gab einen großen vorgarten, der über und über mit allen möglichen Blumen bepflanzt war. Direkt an der Hauswand standen an die zwanzig Rosen in den verschiedensten Farben. Besonders um die Treppe, welche zur Tür führte, waren besonders bunte vorhanden. Draco konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen und musste von Harry fast gewaltvoll ins Haus gebracht werden. Auch dieses war ganz anders als erwartet. Nach dem Flur betraten die beiden erst einmal eine riesige Stube, die zur einen Seite auf die Terrasse führte und zur anderen Seite durch eine Schiebewand von der Einbauküche getrennt war. Dies an sich war noch nichts besonderes, aber gerade zu kam man auf eine breite Treppe zu, welche an einem Balkon endete. Genau auf diesen, mitten im Raum hängenden, Balkon führte Harry ihn. Von dort führten zwei Türen in andere Räume. "Die eine", erklärte Harry, "führt in das Bad und die andere in dein vorübergehendes Schlafzimmer." Und genau dieses betraten sie nun. Es war wunderbar romantisch eingerichtet und Draco fragte sich augenblicklich, wer wohl dieses Zimmer mit Harry teilen durfte. Denn das er Harrys Schlafzimmer vor sich hatte, merkte er sofort. "Und wo schläfst du?", fragte er deswegen sogleich. "Unten auf der Coach", murmelte der Angesprochene als Antwort und bemühte sich sogleich das Bettzeug zu wechseln. Draco guckte ihm eine ganze Weile zu und beschloss dann, sich das Badezimmer anzusehen. Dieses war wohl der schönste Raum des ganzen Hauses. Harry hatte sowohl eine Dusche als auch eine Pool ähnliche Badewanne. Alles war verziert und glich den Bädern auf modernen Schlössern. Gerade als er sich den Inhalt des Wandschrankes näher angucken wollte, betrat Harry das Bad. "Ich denke du solltest erst ein mal richtig entspannt baden. Die Reise hat dir bestimmt viel Kraft geraubt. Blaise hat gesagt, dass er dir in ein paar Tagen deine Sachen schicken wird. Bis dahin kannst du welche von mir nutzten, obwohl du eh die meiste Zeit im Bett liegen musst.", lautete die kurze Rede von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor und schon war er wieder beschäftigt. Er drehte das Wasser auf, ließ Schaum hinein und war dann schon auf der Suche nach einem passenden Handtuch. Und kaum zwei Minuten später lag Draco ganz entspannt in der großen Badewanne. Er konnte erstmals seine Gedanken wirklich frei schweifen lassen und blieb sofort an seinen Chancen bei Harry hängen. Ob er noch welche hatte? Seine große Liebe schien sehr bemüht um ihn zu sein, aber das konnte auch andere Gründe haben, oder? Mit solchen Gedanken verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Stunden. Dann holte Harry ihn nach unten und servierte ihm ein traumhaftes Abendbrot. Draco hätte danach gern noch ein wenig mit Harry geplaudert, aber dieser schickte ihn sofort ins Bett. 'Fast wie eine besorgte Ehefrau', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte er sogleich wieder. Schließlich wollte er ihn als Geliebten und nicht als Ehefrau, oder? Mit solchen Gedankenspielen im Kopf ging Draco langsam zu Bett. Wie ein Kleinkind forderte er Harry auf, bei ihm zu bleiben und dieser tat das auch noch. Und so saßen die beiden noch stundenlang in dem Schlafzimmer und unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Dinge. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch länger gesessen, wären Draco nicht die Augen zu gefallen. Und so schlief der kleine Engel glücklich in Harrys Bett und dieser durfte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machen. Was für eine Gerechtigkeit.  
  
Tbc  
  
Anmerkung: Ich werde bei dieser Story den fünften Band nicht berücksichtige, da ich ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch nicht lesen werde. Und ich habe die anderen Bücher ja auch nicht wirklich beachtet, oder? Ich habe übrigens am Samstag Geburtstag und fahre danach gleich in den Urlaub. Es wäre also toll, wenn ich ganz viele nette Reviews bekommen würde. Vielleicht kommt dann das nächste Kapitel noch vor meinem Urlaub. Also, opfert doch einfach ein paar Sekunden und hinterlasst ein Review. Sarista 


	5. Anmerkung

Anmerkung: Erst mal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ich habe diese Story nicht aufgegeben, aber ich sitze in einem absoluten Formtief *seufz*. Ich habe das nächste Kapitel schon ein paar Mal begonnen, aber immer wieder geändert. Nun, ich habe schon eine Idee, werde sie aber noch nicht umsetzten können, da ich für eine Woche unterwegs bin. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen und wartet geduldig auf das nächste Kapitel. Soll ich euch eigentlich informieren, wenn es da ist? Und wollt ihr lieber ein Happy- end als ein Sad-end? Hoffentlich auf bald Sarista 


	6. Kapitel 5

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen. Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: all die lieben Kommie-schreiber DANKE (DB 17, Matjes (Matjes -chan als Hauself. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen *grins*), Tamara, yvymaus, Chillkroete, Maia May (Bei deinen Kommies werde ich noch eingebildet *grins*, aber die Idee mit den Schildern gefällt mir *doppelgrins*), Blutträne, Vanillia, selene 15, zissy, Susy 2902)  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen, vielen Dank! Womit habe ich das nur verdient? *auf den boden fall und reviewer anbetet*. Vielen, vielen Dank! Ihr seid die BESTEN! Ob man es nun glaubt oder nicht, ich kann wieder schreiben!!!! Juhuuuu! Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht wieder so lange hängen lasse und eure ganzen lieben Aufmunterungen häng ich mir an die Wand (und das war jetzt kein Scherz!) Ich liebe euch alle und verteile ein Gratis - Knuddel. *einmal die runde knuddelt* DANKE!!!!! Sarista  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Mit furchtbaren Bauchschmerzen erwachte Draco Malfoy am nächsten Morgen in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Schlafzimmer. Erst nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Zimmer Harrys war und dass die Bauchschmerzen von seinem Hunger her rührten. Dieser war auch voll und ganz berechtigt, schließlich war es schon kurz vorm Mittagessen. Mit einem Seufzen stand Draco auf und schlenderte ins Bad. Dort fand er ein bereits eingelassenes Bad vor und nutzte dies sogleich. Erst als ein splitterfasernackter Harry vor ihm stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass wohl eher Harry hier liegen sollte. Bevor er aber auch nur anfangen konnte eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, war Harry schon wieder verschwunden. Kaum zehn Minuten später kam auch Draco aus dem Bad und bemerkte seinen Magen wieder, als er das Mittag roch. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teller, einer mit einem Salat und einer mit Pizza. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Harry wohl Vegetarier war und wollte sich dann zu der Pizza setzten, aber die Stimme des ehemaligen Gryffindors hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Für dich ist der Salat", meinte Harry von der Küche aus, "du darfst nichts fettes zu dir nehmen und Madam Pomfrey hat einen Essensplan für dich zusammen gestellt." Das Ende des Satzes hatte Harry sehr undeutlich gesprochen, da er sich nebenbei noch ein Kichern verkneifen musste. Das konnte man ihm aber nicht verdenken, denn das geschockte Gesicht von Draco war auch zu komisch. Dieser setzte sich dann aber ohne Widerworte zu dem Salat und begann ihn zu essen.  
  
"Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Verordnungen, die ich kennen sollte?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten mit "leicht" demotivierter Stimme.  
  
"Du darfst, wie bereits erwähnt, nur möglichst wenig Fett zu dir nehmen; mindestens zwei Stunden täglich solltest du an der frischen Luft verbringen; jeglichen Sport musst du unterlassen; und spätestens um zehn Uhr liegst du abends im Bett." Daraufhin erwiderte Draco gar nichts, sondern er beschränkte sich aufs "entsetzt-Löcher-in-Harrys-Kopf-gucken".  
  
Mit diesen von Harry genannten Vorschriften lebe es sich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, wie Draco nach einiger zeit feststellen musste. Da er nichts anstrengendes tun durfte und Harry seine Grenzen nicht kannte, wurde er nicht zur Haushaltshilfe abkommandiert. Er tat also die gesamte zeit nichts anderes, als auf der Terrasse ein Buch zu lesen. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, war es ein Buch von Harry. Es hieß "Sherlock Holmes" und las sich äußerst amüsant.  
  
Gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag forderte Harry ihn zu einem kleinen Spaziergang auf. Bei diesem zeigte er Draco die Muggelsiedlung und die angrenzende Gartengemeinschaft. Diese hatte es Draco besonders angetan, da er sich sehr für Kräuter und somit Blumen interessierte. Aber die Muggel pflanzten nicht wie für Draco gewohnt alles ordentlich in reih und Glied, sondern ohne wirkliches Konzept. Besonders verwirrend war, dass sie dabei mehr auf die Farbabstimmung achteten, als auf die wirklichen Pflanzen. Als er Harry darauf ansprach, lachte dieser nur und meinte beiläufig: "Das sind Gärten, die schön aussehen sollen und keine, die einem wissenschaftlichen Zweck dienen." Draco verkniff sich daraufhin die Frage, warum man sie denn überhaupt anpflanzte.  
  
Harry schien sich ebenfalls für eine Diät entschieden zu haben, denn auch er aß zum Abendbrot lediglich Salat. Dieser war allerdings so wunderschön zubereitet, dass Draco glatt beim Stauen das Meckern vergaß.  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot saßen die beiden noch stundenlang beisammen und unterhielten sich. Harry erzählte von seinem Verwandlungsstudium und Draco von seinem in Zaubertränke. Er traute sich nicht Harry nach anderen Beziehungen zu fragen, da er eine erneute Klarstellung nicht in sein Gedankenkonzept, welches Harry schon wieder halb als Partner sah, unterbringen konnte.  
  
Kurz nach neun Uhr verlegten sie den ort ihres Gesprächs ins Bad, wo Draco sich fertig machte und schließlich ins Schlafzimmer, wo Draco nach weiteren zwei Stunden einschlief. Erneut blickte Harry auf den schlafenden "Patienten". Dieser grunzte leicht im Schlaf und sofort spürte der ehemalige Gryffindor, wie sein Herz weicher wurde. Ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, er war kurz davor sich erneut in Draco zu verlieben.  
  
[WERBUNG: Da ich an dieser Stelle eigentlich das Kapitel beenden wollte, euch das wegen der so langen Wartezeit aber nicht antun konnte, kommt nun eine kurze Werbepause und dann geht's weiter. Falls euch hiernach langweilig ist, lest doch einfach mal "Grausame Fesseln der verbotenen Liebe". Wie ihr da hinkommt? Ganz einfach: Ihr klickt oben auf den Namen "Sarista". Dann kommt ihr zu meiner Autorenpage und dort findet ihr die Story. Sie ist mein neues "Baby" und wird wahrscheinlich ein bisschen dramatischer als Party. WERBUNGENDE]  
  
Die nächsten paar Wochen verliefen nach genau dem gleichen Schema und Draco hatte sich komplett daran gewöhnt. Doch nach fünf Wochen veränderte sich etwas. Er konnte nicht ausschlafen! Harry weckte ihn schon um zehn Uhr und lockte ihn zum Frühstückstisch. Dort begann er komplett fröhlich zu erzählen: "Es ist ein Brief von Madam Pomfrey angekommen. Ab jetzt sollen wir beginnen deine Muskeln wieder aufzubauen. Deswegen werden wir nach dem frühstück gleich ein bisschen Joggen und heute Nachmittag ins Fitnesscenter gehen. Und du brauchst mich gar nicht so geschockt angucken! Du hast lange genug auf der faulen Haut gelegen!"  
  
"Aber... aber ich..." Draco schluckte mühsam. "Wann geht's los?"  
  
"In fünf Minuten, du solltest also ein bisschen schneller essen."  
  
Und wirklich kaum fünf Minuten später liefen sie durch das Wohngebiet. Noch nicht besonders weit, aber Draco war erschöpft als hätten sie ganz Britannien umrundet. So fiel er einfach nur aufs Sofa und lag bis zum Mittag still. Dieses bestand diesmal aus Putenbrust mit dem üblichen Salat. Draco hatte allerdings nicht genug zeit sich darüber zu freuen, da Harry ihm schon die Aufbruchszeit zur nächsten Sportaktivität mitteilte. Er verstand Harrys Freude darüber ganz und gar nicht, er wusste ja schließlich auch nicht, wie sehr sein Gastgeber gelitten hatte. Ständig bemüht sich nicht erneut in den gutaussehenden Gast zu verlieben. Es war eine reine Qual gewesen und so setzte Harry nun alles daran Dracos Muskeln und seinen gesunden Menschenverstand wieder aufzubauen.  
  
Da Draco vergessen hatte zu fragen, was ein Fitnessstudio war, kippte er vor Überraschung benahe aus den Latschen, als er die ganzen Geräte und Möglichkeiten sah. Harry hatte für ihn extra einen Trainer besorgt und war schon nach fünf Minuten irgendwo hin verschwunden.  
  
Draco musste sehr schnell feststellen, dass die ganzen Geräte seine nötigen Anstrengungen nicht verringerten, sondern im Gegenteil noch erweiterten. So war er nach zwei Stunden Training viel zu erschöpft um zu Duschen, sondern wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Harry zwang ihn jedoch noch dazu etwas zu essen und seiner Körperpflege nachzukommen. Danach durfte der ehemalige Slytherin endlich in den wohl verdienten und traumlosen Schlaf übergleiten.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen intensiven Trainings orderte Harry eine Kanutour an. Draco wusste zwar nicht, was das war, aber es klang nach Arbeit und die mochte er nicht. Allerdings hatte all sein widerstreben keinen Sinn. Punkt zehn Uhr morgens standen beide gut eingepackt an einem Fluss vor einem sogenannten Kanu. Für Dracos Geschmack sah das ganze viel zu wackelig und klein aus, aber aus unerfindlichen gründen sagte er nichts. In dem hinteren teil verstauten sie ihre Sachen: einen Picknickkorb, Wechselsachen, eine decke usw.  
  
Trotz langsam aufkommendem Wind ging die Tour los. Da keiner der beiden jemals Kanu gefahren war, hatten sie genug damit zu tun überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen, als dass sie sich mit irgendwelchen Trainingsübungen beschäftigen konnten. So kamen sie dann nach zwei Stunden (geplant war eine Stunde) an der ersten kleinen Bodendelle an. Sie hatten die genaue Anweisung bekommen möglichst mittig zu fahren, da dort nicht so eine große Gefahr des Umkippens bestand. Da die beiden aber ständig nur im Zickzack fuhren, wurde aus der Mitte nichts und stattdessen "wählten2 sie die linke Seite. Durch ein Wunder kippten sie nicht um, doch auch Wunder sind irgendwann aufgebraucht und als sie bei der nächsten Delle wieder an der Seite weiter wollten, passierte das Unvermeidliche: Sie kippten um!  
  
Platschnass zogen sie daraufhin das Kanu aus dem wasser. Bessergesagt sie versuchten es, denn sie waren so mit lachen beschäftigt, dass sie beide keine Kraft hatten.  
  
Als sie nach gut einer halben Stunde auf der Decke saßen, kamen sie sich immer näher. Und nach weiteren zehn Minuten passierte das, was schon seit Wochen in der Luft lag.  
  
Sie küssten sich...  
  
TBC  
  
Anm.: Diesmal gibt es ein kleines Extra. Das ist als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit gedacht. Ich werde versuche so etwas immer mit dazu zu schreiben, da ich finde, dass Harry in dieser Geschichte viel zu kurz kommt. Hier kann ich dann immer noch ein paar seiner Taten näher erläutern. Ich weiß bloß nicht, ob ihr das immer so haben wollt. Wollt ihr immer diese Tagebuchform, oder soll ich auch mal Flashbacks und Träume als Extra schreiben? Ich mache euch ein Angebot: Ich werde an jedes Kapitel ein kleines bisschen dranhängen und wenn ich viele Reviews bekomme gibt es auch mal ein extra Kapitel. Was haltet ihr davon? Das wäre dann ein Ansporn für euch mir ganz, ganz viele Kommentare zu schreiben, oder? (das können wir jetzt ja testen. Mehr als 8 Kommis und es gibt ein extra Kapitel. Ihr müsst halt nur hinzu schreiben, was ihr wollt. Meinetwegen auch die genau Darstellung von früheren Geschehnissen, die ich nicht so ausführlich beschrieben habe.) Sarista  
  
EXTRA  
  
Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen. Mit einem müden Blick griff er zu seinem Tagebuch und begann zu schreiben:  
  
//Zweiter Tag des Klassentreffens 23 Uhr 25  
  
Ich bin so dämlich! Wirklich felsenfest war mein Entschluss nicht wieder etwas mit ihm anzufangen. Keine Qualen mehr, keine Sehnsucht mehr, und so weiter. (siehe gestrigen Eintrag) Genau das wollte ich ihm bei dem Treffen mitteilen. Und das habe ich auch getan! Aber wie! Mit vielen Worten habe ich ihm klar gemacht, dass ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will und dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe. Ungefähr die Hälfte davon ist sowieso Schwachsinn, aber das ist ja egal, oder? O.k., ich liebe ihn wieder, aber das wird vorbei gehen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall kein Bock wieder jahrelang zu leiden. Zu mindestens habe ich mir das eingeredet. Und als ich es einmal ausgesprochen hatte, fand ich ihn auch gar nicht mehr so toll und wirklich verleibt bin ich auch nicht mehr. Trotzdem liefen mir Tränen die Wangen hinunter, weil ich sie einfach nicht zurück halten konnte. Dafür war dieses Treffen unserem damaligen Abschied einfach zu ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall ist Draco regelrecht zusammen gebrochen und danach fliegen gegangen. Wer kommt denn bitteschön auf die dämliche Idee bei totalem Sturm draußen zu fliegen? So was kann nur ein Malfoy machen. Von wegen stärker als die Naturgewalt, Haha. Im Krankenflügel ist er damit gelandet. Er bracht dringend Ruhe und ordentliche Pflege. Und wer erklärt sich bereit ihn auf zu nehmen, wenn sich niemand anderes finden lässt? Wer? Ich natürlich! Wo ich doch so schön anfällig für das Verliebtsein in einen Malfoy bin! Super! Das heißt für mich mindestens zwei Monate lang alle Gefühle und Gedanken für ihn auszuschalten. Während er in meinem Haus schläft und lebt! Was für Chancen ich doch wieder mal habe zu entkommen! Wie stehen sie? -50 zu 200? Oder doch eher noch schlechter? Wie ich bereist erwähnte: Ich bin so dämlich! Die Krankenschwester hat mir schon einen genauen Plan gegeben. Wie macht man einem Malfoy klar, dass er nur Gemüse und Obst zu sich nehmen darf und so gut wie gar kein Fleisch? Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit überlegt, aber mir fällt einfach keine geeignete Lösung ein. Und zudem kommt noch, dass ich kein Gästezimmer habe. Wieso auch? Ich plane keine Gäste ein, da die mittels Zauberei immer zu hause übernachten und alle Muggel die bei mir schlafen, schlafen mit mir in einem Bett. Falls wir so weit kommen. Wo war ich? Ach ja, das Betten Problem. Ich kann ihn ja nicht auf die Couch legen, also werde ich da wohl oder übel schlafen müssen. Ich versuche mich schon die ganze Zeit von dem Gedanken abzubringen mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Er darf schließlich auch kein Sport machen. So, ich denke das war's für heute. Es kommen anstrengende Wochen auf mich zu und dafür brauch ich meine Kraft. Denke ich mal.  
  
Harry Potter//  
  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen legte Harry das Buch beiseite und versuchte einzuschlafen. Was machte nur die ganze Zeit Dracos Gesicht vor seinen Augen? Lag wohl an den vielen Gedanken, die Harry an ihn verschwenden musste. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 6/?  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitag@t-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen. Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: Vanillia, weil sie die beste Betareaderin der Welt ist! *sichvorvanilliaverneigt* DANKE!!!!  
  
Anmerkung: Danke für die lieben Reviews. Matjes, Chillkroete, Vanillia, jessy und Maia May. Ich habe extra für euch ein Extra eingefügt. Ihr müsst es nur finden *grins*. Für all diejenigen, die in meinen Gedanken nicht durchsehen: Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich auflösen, was das Extra war. *grins* Viel Spaß beim Suchen.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Mit einem Keuchen stieß Harry Draco von sich. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Wie konnte er nur so schwach werden? Schnell erhob er sich und wich zurück. Draco starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Was war denn jetzt los? Es war doch gerade so schön gewesen. Doch das schien seinen Gegenüber recht wenig zu kümmern. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und rannte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen und blickte nicht zurück.  
  
Als Harry auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, packte Draco die Sachen und rief seinen Trainer an. Dieser holte ihn kaum zehn Minuten später ab und brachte ihn zu Harrys Wohnung. Dort blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, zu warten und noch mal zu warten.  
  
****  
  
Langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder.  
  
//Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Wie konnte ich nur?//  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er seine Flucht oder den Kuss meinte. Wahrscheinlich beides.  
  
Aber war denn auch beides falsch? Die Flucht auf jeden Fall, denn sie müssten eigentlich reden, aber der Kuss? Konnte etwas so schönes falsch sein?  
  
Leise seufzend drehte Harry sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange, oder wie weit, er gelaufen war. Er wusste nur, dass er dringend mit Draco sprechen musste. Dieser schien es ernst gemeint zu haben. Also war dieser Kuss der Beginn einer neuen Beziehung? Harrys Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das nur richtig sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er Draco all die Jahre vermisst. Hatte all die Jahre keine andere Beziehung angefangen. Sicher, ein paar kurze Affären hatte es gegeben, aber nichts Ernstes.  
  
Als er an ihrem Lagerplatz ankam, war zwar sein Beschluss für eine Beziehung da, aber der Partner verschwunden. War Draco etwa einfach gegangen? Erst als Harry auf die Uhr guckte, wurde ihm klar, warum. Es war fast eine Stunde vergangen.  
  
Seufzend ging der ehemalige Gryffindor zum Taxistand im naheliegendem Dorf. Nun musste er sich also noch ein bisschen gedulden, bis er Draco erneut in die Arme schließen konnte.  
  
Kaum zwanzig Minuten später stand er vor seiner Haustür und schloss auf. Gut, dass er immer ein Schlüssel über dem Briefkasten hängen hatte, schließlich wollte er Draco ja überraschen. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, verging ihm die Vorfreude auf Dracos Gesicht glatt. Dort auf der Couch saß Draco, aber nicht alleine.  
  
Neben ihm saß Blaise und die beiden schienen ganz und gar in ihren Kuss vertieft zu sein.  
  
****  
  
Deprimiert betrat Draco das Haus.Was war nur mit ihm los gewesen? Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, Harry nicht unter Druck zu setzten.  
  
//ScheißeScheißeScheißeScheißeSche-//  
  
Genau in diesem Moment läutete die Türglocke und Draco konnte gar nicht fortfahren sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Vor der Tür stand Blaise. Ordentlich gekleidet, mit Blumenstrauß und Grinsen.  
  
"Na Draco. Hast mich vermisst?"  
  
Damit ging Blaise völlig ungefragt an Draco vorbei und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Nachdem Draco die Tür geschlossen hatte, folgte er ihm. Das entstehende Schweigen war geradezu erdrückend und so fing Draco nach einiger Zeit einfach an zu erzählen. Von sich, von Harry und von ihrem Ausflug. Blaise hörte schweigend zu und meinte dann. "Tja, ich will dich ja nicht deprimieren, aber bei dem scheinst du keine Chancen mehr zu haben. Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht aufgeben! Jedesmal wenn ich ihn ansehe, beginnt mein Bauch zu kribbeln und bei dem Kuss... Es war so schön!"  
  
Blaise grinste nur und schlug dann vor, ihm einfach mal zu beweisen, dass jeder Kuss schön wäre. Bevor Draco auch nur reagieren konnte, spürte er auch schon die Lippen des anderen auf seinen und sein Freund hatte Recht gehabt, auch dieser Kuss war schön. Bloß nicht so schön, wie der mit Harry. Gerade als Draco sich von Blaise löste, um diesem das zu erklären, sah er ihn. Harry. Starr, mit weit geöffneten und tränenden Augen stand er im Flur. Geschockt und ... Traurig?  
  
Draco wollte sich gerade freuen, als Harry auf ihn zu kam und ihm eine verpasste Und zwar richtig.  
  
So schnell, dass die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins gar nicht bemerkten, was geschah, saßen sie vor der Tür. Mit Dracos Sachen, dem Blumenstrauß und Harrys Abschiedsworten. "Ich will euch nie wieder sehen! Draco, ich hasse dich!"  
  
Bums, die Tür war zu.  
  
****  
  
Heulend brach Harry zusammen. Wie konnte Draco ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte er ihn nur erneut so verletzten? Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett und weinte. Weinte, fluchte, weinte, fluchte und weinte. Drei Stunden lang. Als er sich endlich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, konnte er seine Wände nicht mehr sehen. Alles erinnerte ihn an Draco, alles schien ihn traurig und wütend zugleich zu stimmen. Er hasste das Leben! Ihm fiel die Wohnung auf den Kopf. Er konnte all dies nicht mehr ertragen. War aber auch nicht in der Lage rational zu denken. Also nahm er sich einfach ein Taxi und fuhr los. Er wusste selbst nicht, welchen Ort er als Ziel genannt hatte. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Weit weg. Betrübt senkte er den Kopf.  
  
***  
  
Als Harry die Augen öffnete, befand er sich nicht, wie erwartet, im Taxi, sondern in einem ihm völlig fremden Wald.  
  
//Wo bin ich? ... Was mache ich hier? ...//  
  
Langsam blickte er sich um und entdeckte einen Lichtschimmer zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
//Licht? ... Woher kommt es? ... Soll ich ihm folgen? ...//  
  
Zögernd folgte er dem Schimmer. War so auf sein Ziel fixiert, dass er die Dornenbüsche gar nicht bemerkte. Sie zerkratzten Wangen, seine Arme und zerrissen seine Kleidung. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Alles was er wollte, alles was er ersehnte, war dieses Licht.  
  
//Warum? ... Warum folge ich diesem Schimmer? ... Was sehne ich herbei? ... Was will ich finden? ...//  
  
Verwirrt über sich selbst ging er langsam weiter. Noch immer achtete er nicht auf die Dornen. Aber die Kälte spürte er. Eine Kälte, die mehr von innen, als von außen zu kommen schien. Er beseitigte ein paar letzte Äste und stand dann auf einer großen Lichtung.  
  
//Wo bin ich? ... Was ist das für ein Platz? ... Woher kenne ich ihn? ...//  
  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Stromschlag. Die war die Lichtung, auf der er sich das erste Mal mit Draco geschlafen hatte. Dies war die Lichtung, nach der er sich insgeheim gesehnt hatte. Aber wie kam er hierher?  
  
//Warum bin ich hier? ... Warum gehe ich nicht wieder? ... Was ist das dort auf dem Boden? ... Dieses rote...//  
  
"Draco?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Erst als dieses Wort Harrys Lippen verließ, wurde ihm die Bedeutung klar. Dort lag Draco. Leblos. Und blutend.  
  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei lief Harry auf ihn zu. Kniete sich ungeachtet des Blutes nieder und erschrak bis aufs Mark.  
  
Draco war blass, so grausam blass. Er sah aus wie tot und nur das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust, erinnerte an sein noch vorhandenes Leben.  
  
//Nein! Bitte sei nicht tot! ... Bitte lebe!//  
  
So, als hätte Draco das stille Flehen gehört, öffnete er die Augen. Er erkannte Harry und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Doch seine Augen blieben unberührt. Sie waren immer noch verschleiert von Tränen und traurig. So unendlich traurig.  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Aber Draco schloss die Augen sogleich wieder. Gerade als Harry allen Mut verlieren wollte, erhob Draco sich leicht und küsste ihn. Sanft und leicht. Zärtlich und traurig.  
  
Dann sah er Harry ein letztes Mal an und meinte mit einem letzten Lächeln. "Pech für mich. ... Eis schmilzt eben, ... wenn es mit Feuer in Berührung kommt. ... Schade eigentlich..."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verließ ihn das Leben und zurück blieb eine leere Hülle. Eine leere Hülle, mit einem Lächeln auf den leblosen Lippen und Tränen auf den toten Wangen.  
  
TBC  
  
Anm.: Ich bin ja so gemein. Es tut mir leid! 


	8. Kapitel 7

Titel: You're my angel  
  
Teil: 7/7 und Epilog  
  
Autor: Sarista  
  
E-Mail: frankpetra.freitagt-online.de  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnung: Das ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte sie nicht lesen. Diese Story ist das Sequel zu "Party". Man sollte "Party" gelesen haben um alle Zusammenhänge zu verstehen..  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter  
  
Widmung: La Chillkrôte, Vanillia (Du bist die Beste _knuddel_), Maia May, jessy, Matjes, Tu Anh, Tarivi, Lynne Malfoy, mats, Assassin, Miss Assassin DANKE!  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Mit einem Keuchen erwachte Harry auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis. Nur ein Traum! Nur ein Traum!, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte zu mindestens soweit, dass er nicht mehr allzu sehr weinte. Harry bemerkte, dass der Fahrer ihn erstaunt im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Es war sicher nicht gerade normal, dass einer der Fahrgäste während der Fahrt weinte. Vor allem, da er doch als Ziel eine Disko genannt hatte. Genau in dem Moment rannten vor dem Taxi zwei Gestalten über die Straße. Das geschah so plötzlich, dass der Fahrer nur einer der beiden Personen ausweichen konnte. Die andere streifte er und warf sie zu Boden „Scheiße!" Mit diesem Ausruf sprangen er und Harry aus dem Wagen und eilten zu den beiden. Als Harry den Verletzten sah, erstarrte er. Es war Draco!  
  
Sofort erschien der schreckliche Traum vor seinen Augen und die Tränen rannen schneller über sein Gesicht. Und doch- sein Herz war kalt, es schien stehen geblieben zu sein, so als wolle es seinen Besitzer in das Totenreich schicken. Doch für so etwas blieb keine Zeit. So schnell es ging rannte Harry nach dem ersten Schock zu Draco. Er musste ihm einfach helfen. Nun liebte er ihn endlich wieder, da konnte es nicht so einfach vorbei sein. Harry musste einfach wissen, warum Draco Blaise geküsst hatte. Er musste!  
  
„Bitte sein nicht tot! Bitte sei nicht tot!"Immer wieder flüsterte Harry die gleichen Worte. Doch er wagte nicht zu hoffen. Draco schien nicht mehr zu atmen, seine Augen blieben geschlossen und auch sonst regte sich nichts, außer dem Blut, das weiterhin aus der Wunde auf seiner Stirn lief. Er merkte nicht, dass es zu regnen begann. Erst als ihn jemand an der Schulter fasste, schreckte er hoch. Hinter ihm stand Blaise. Zwar mit Tränenspuren auf den Wangen, aber ansonsten wirkte er recht gelassen. Er sagte etwas zu Harry, aber dieser verstand ihn nicht. Er konnte sich nicht auf diese, für ihn völlig unwichtigen, Worte konzentrieren. Was zählten die denn nun noch? Sein schlimmster Alptraum war wahr geworden. Sein blonder Engel lag tot in seinen Armen, kein Lebenszeichen, keine Hoffnung. Diesmal war es kein Traum, diesmal konnte er nicht aufwachen. Es war endgültig. Warum weinte Blaise nicht? Warum schrie er ihn immer noch an? Und vor allem: Was schrie er?  
  
„Komm ... Hilfe ... da... lebt..."Was sollte das bedeuten? Harry bemühte sich genauer zuzuhören. „Komm da weg. Hilfe ist da. Draco lebt noch."Was? Draco lebt? Aber er atmet doch nicht mehr, oder?  
  
Harrys Unglauben schien sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht zu spiegeln, denn Blaise lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und zog ihn hoch. Auf dem Weg zum Taxi flüsterte er ihm immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu. Er hörte damit erst auf, als auch Harry etwas sagte, beziehungsweise versuchte zu sagen. Kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen kam über seine Lippen.  
  
„Was ist? Was willst du sagen?", fragte der ehemalige Slytherin behutsam. Er hatte genug Menschenkenntnis um zu wissen, dass man in einem solchen Fall behutsam sein musste. Der blutende Draco hatte Harry einen Schock versetzt, er war immer noch kreidebleich und weinte. Obwohl das kaum überraschte, schließlich war es offensichtlich, was die beiden für einander empfanden. Bloß die Beteiligten merkten mal wieder gar nichts.  
  
„Ich....ich...Draco..."Nach kurzem Gestotter brach Harry wieder ab. Eigentlich wollte er doch fragen, was der Kuss zu bedeuten hatte. Aber wollte er das wirklich wissen? Was, wenn wirklich mehr zwischen den beiden war? Würde er das verkraften? Wohl kaum. Schließlich hatte ihn schon das bloße Mitansehen des Kusses so aus der Bahn geworfen. Wie wäre das dann erst bei einer wirklichen Beziehung der beiden? Und warum machte er sich jetzt eigentlich Sorgen über so etwas? Er hatte viel Wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel sollte er sich um Draco kümmern. Gerade als Harry diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen wollte, hielt Blaise ihn fest.  
  
„Geh nicht! Die Ärzte müssen ihn gleich versorgen und dabei störst du nur."  
  
Will er mich etwa von ihm fern halten? Will er Draco für sich allein haben? Was soll das?  
  
Wahrscheinlich wusste Harry, dass Blaise diese Worte nicht böse meinte. Und bestimmt wollte er ihn auch nicht von Draco fernhalten, aber ihm war jede Ablenkung recht. Und somit schrie er seinen Gegenüber an. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was er alles geschrien hatte, aber es war nicht das, was er wirklich dachte. Doch Harry hatte das gebraucht. In dem Moment musste er einfach an irgendwem seine Angst auslassen und da kam der scheinbare Geliebte von Draco gerade recht.  
  
„Er hat zwar viel Blut verloren, aber es besteht keine Lebensgefahr mehr. Sie brauchen sich also keine weiteren ernsten Sorgen machen und können sich endlich schlafen legen, damit wir Sie nicht auch noch medizinisch behandeln müssen."Bei diesen Worten lächelte der leitende Arzt und nickte Harry aufmunternd zu. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch zu einem Lächeln aufraffen, doch wirkliche Hoffnung empfand er nicht. Er kannte diese typischen Arztsprüche und war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob das die Wahrheit war. Eigentlich hatte er auch nicht vor zu Bett zu gehen. Aber auf dem Weg zurück zu Dracos Zimmer traf er auf Blaise und dieser versperrte ihm den Weg.  
  
„Welchen Teil von seiner mehr als nur eindeutigen Aufforderung hast du denn nicht verstanden?", fragte Blaise mit einer perfekten Professorenstimme. Harry wollte gerade zu einer hitzigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als er den ehemaligen Slytherin lächeln sah. Alle Strenge und Anspannung schien von ihm gefallen zu sein. „Wenn ich dich zu ihm lasse, schläfst du dann?"  
  
„Ich könnte doch eh nicht schlafen. Warum sollte ich mich dann erst hinlegen?"  
  
„Weil Draco genau das Gleiche geantwortet hat und trotz seiner immer noch schweren Verletzungen gerade dabei ist im Zimmer auf und ab zu rennen, um dir zu erklären, warum wir uns geküsst haben."Obwohl Harry zusammenzuckte, sprach Blaise schnell weiter, „Falls es dich interessieren sollte, das hatte nichts mit wirklichen Gefühlen zu tun. Ich wollte Draco nur beweisen, dass er dieses Kribbeln im Bauch bei jedem Kuss verspürt. Das tut er jedoch nicht und er ist total verzweifelt, weil du ihm das wohl kaum glauben wirst, oder?"  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein breites Lächeln zu sehen und es ließ sich einfach nicht mehr entfernen. Als Blaise zur Seite trat und auf die Zimmertür deutete, konnte der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Zeit fiel von ihm ab und leise seufzend betrat er den Raum.  
  
Was er sah, würde er wohl nie vergessen. Vor ihm stand sein Draco, im knappen Shirt und dazudeutlich sichtbar äußerst nervös. Als er dann den lächelnden Harry vor sich sah, konnte er dieses Lächeln nur erwidern.

TBC

Anmerkung: Ihr habt entschieden: Es soll noch ein Epilog folgen. Ich arbeite daran, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es vor Pfingsten was wird. Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und vor allem noch mals vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Vanillia _knuddel_ du bist die Beste! Danke!

Sarista


	9. AnmerkungDanksagung

**Anmerkung:**  
  
Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ihr so lange nichts von mir gehört habt. Ich habe wieder mal mein komplettes Plotmodell über den Haufen geworfen und steckte in einem echten Krea-Tief. Das ist jetzt zum Glück wieder vorbei, vor allem weil ich was Neues angefangen habe. Der Umwurf meiner Ideen hatte leider - oder zum Glück, denn sonst müsstet ihr noch länger warten - zur Folge, dass es keinen Epilog zu „You're my angel"geben wird. Das, was eigentlich in diesen Epilog sollte, habe ich im Prolog der neuen Story „Real love"mit eingefügt. Dieser Prolog ist jetzt auf FF.net zu lesen und ich hoffe, ich konnte euren Erwartungen gerecht werden.  
  
Eure Sarista _#knuddel#  
_

**Danksagungen:**  
  
Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei all denen bedanken, die meine Storys lesen. Persönlich kann ich das natürlich nur bei denen tun, die auch einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben.  
  
Vielen Dank **Little Lion**, **weihnachtskeks3**, **Amidala85**, **Maia May**, **Alagar **und **Ellie172**.  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank auch an **Blue**, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich endlich weiter schreibe und euch nicht völlig hängen lasse.  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank auch an **Vanillia**, die wirklich eine super, tolle Betaleserin ist. Danke.  
  
Und vielen, vielen Dank an **Chillkroete**, die mich auch durch diese Story mit Kritik und Lob begleitet hat, auch wenn ich sie bei den letzten Kapiteln vermisst habe.  
  
_DANKE!!! Ihr seid die Besten! #knuddel#  
  
PS: Ich hoffe wir sehen, lesen bzw. schreiben uns alle bei „real love" wieder.  
  
#wink# _


End file.
